


SO SIMILAR YET SO DIFFERENT

by YAOI_shipsFreak



Series: Obito and Kakashi should just get married by this point [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Feels, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I REGRET NOTHING, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love/Hate, M/M, Obito comes back, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Protective Obito Uchiha, Sharing a Bed, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAOI_shipsFreak/pseuds/YAOI_shipsFreak
Summary: Kakashi Hatake is young, an academy student, with little to no friends and the warmest smile a person could give you.-Obito Uchiha is young, an academy student, with little to no friends but that's ok, Rin-chan is by his side. Who needs friends anyway if they only pick at him.-They are Team Seven. They don't believe it.-Obito holds him in his arms because everyone forgot that Kakashi is young and barely ten and if nobody cares for Kakashi maybe he can, even if only when they’re alone.-They both go to Kakashi’s home and they sleep together cuddled against each other like they did just a few month ago and Kakashi can’t help but feeling that maybe he doesn’t hate Obito like he wanted to believe.-Obito and Kakashi are young but they love each other so much they can’t stay separated no more.-And they both are waiting to meet again, holding on a promise made of love.-Welcome backI’m home-





	SO SIMILAR YET SO DIFFERENT

_**SO SIMILAR YET SO DIFFERENT** _

Kakashi Hatake is young, an academy student, with little to no friends and the warmest smile a person could give you.

Kakashi is young, his father loves him and he’s good at being a shinobi- even if he has yet to graduate.

Kakashi loves, hates, cries and laugh. _He feels._

Then he finds his father cold, hard body. Dead. And he stops.

Kakshi is young, he’s only four and he just lost his only family to a world full of hate and scorning, the glares of villagers and ninja alike hurt and he clings to his scarf like a lifeline as he does with Minato-sensei’s hand, it’s warm and it makes him feel safe, and at home.

He keeps the tears hidden, as he does with his fears and his nightmares.

Kakashi is young, he is a child, and yet he’s forced to grow up.

* * *

Obito Uchiha is young, an academy student, with little to no friends but that’s ok, Rin-chan is by his side. Who needs friends anyway if they only pick at him.

Obito is young, his parents are dead and he barely remembers them, he’s not smart or good with the basics of being a shinobi but he tries and his grandmother says it’s enough for now.

Obito smiles, cries, hates and loves. _He feels._

Than he’s told to stop. That an Uchiha doesn’t smile that bright (if not at all), doesn’t cry so openly. That and Uchiha should not be a failure.

Obito is young, he’s barely five and he just realized that he never really had a family to begin with when he’s met with glares and scorn and hate, he covers his eyes with his bright orange googles and clings to an old framed photo as he cries himself to sleep.

He doesn’t hide his tears but he lies if someone asks, he just had dust in his eyes.

Obito is young, he is a child, and yet he’s forced to grow up.

* * *

Obito smiles too bright, speaks too loud and cries too much.

Kakashi glares, reprimands, scorns him.

Obito is nine and Kakashi is eight and they both are a Team, or at least this is what Minato-sensei tells them as they pass the bell test with Rin. They are Team Seven.

They don’t believe it.

* * *

Kakashi only told Minato-sensei about his nightmares but at least he’s talking with someone instead of keeping it all bottled up, ready to explode like a bomb when no one ever expects it.

Obito tries to tell Rin but then a few of his clansmen beat him up to a bloody pulp and now he’s too scared of going home that he sleeps under the stars. Who knew they were good listeners?

Rin takes care of them both, she doesn’t let her crush distract her from healing her boys after a rough mission or a spar gone wrong and she smiles for them both, giving reassurances and warm words.

* * *

**I. I care even if you don’t**

Obito can’t explain why but he doesn’t hate Kakashi. He doesn’t really like him either but he has a feeling that he can’t keep ignoring for one year straight, so he decide to follow him home, one day, just after they’ve come back from a mission.

He sees the glares, the hate in their eyes, he hears the whispers and how Kakashi seemingly doesn’t react to them but Obito knows better: he can tell Kakashi is close to crying, he’s tense and he’s forcing his arms to stay at the sides of his body instead of crossed in front of him as a makeshift shield and he speed up his pace to get home faster and he never noticed Obito.

He gets home, a small apartment close to the civilian quarters, he doesn’t eat even if he’s probably hungry and just throws himself on the bed while forcing his tears in.

Then there’s the sound of thunders, a flash of lightnings and the start of pouring rain.

Kakashi is scared, he’s pulled in a flashback and yet again he sees his father’s body and the blood and make it stop, stop, stop, STOP!

A furious knocking at his door briefly wakes him and he goes to open and Obito is standing there, all drenched and with understanding in his obsidian eyes and Kakashi is confused and angry and he starts to yell and cry and _why is he here?!_

Obito forces his way in, but not really as Kakashi doesn’t- can’t- resist too much, and he closes the door and guides Kakashi to the small kitchen table because he needs to eat and Obito bought dango for the both of them and it’s best to eat them before they get cold.

Kakashi forgets for a while about the thunders, and the lightnings, and the rain and the resulting nightmares the terrible storm is causing.

But then they’re back, as are the tears and the fear and he forgets Obito is with him until careful hands start guiding him to his bed and there’s warmth as Obito hugs him till he sleeps and he’s not crying anymore.

Obito holds him in his arms because everyone forgot that Kakashi is young and barely ten and if nobody cares for Kakashi maybe he can, even if only when they’re alone.

* * *

**II. I care because I’m human**

Kakashi forces himself to forget even if he remembers clearly how safe he felt in Obito’s arms, but emotions will just get in-between his life as a shinobi so he forgets.

But he still notices how Obito smile is too wide, how he doesn’t look happy at all and he can’t help to fell worried until one day Obito comes to training with a black eye, a bruised cheek and split lip and Kakashi is sure his ankle is sprained with the way Obito is limping.

Minato-sensei worries a lot, Rin almost cries but heals him at the best of her capabilities but then they forget and Obito keeps smiling.

Kakashi is curious, he follows Obito home and he’s surprised when Obito simply wanders in the forest surrounding the Uchiha compound and then he hears steps and three other Uchiha circle Obito and they snarl at him, they glare and taunt him until they aren’t satisfied and they hit him with more than he can take and they laugh and Kakashi can do nothing against three jounin when he’s still only a genin and the only thing he can do is watch.

The beating goes on for what fells like an hour and Obito is unconscious and he has blood everywhere and Kakashi doesn’t know what to do other than stopping the flashbacks that overlap Obito’s bloodied body with his father’s cold one.

Kakashi tries his best but he’s no medic and he only has a few tissues to use to clear at least Obito’s face from the blood and dirt and he can’t help but crying because he didn’t know and he was supposed to know and he drags the both of them to a nearby tree and Kakashi can’t do much more than just hug Obito hoping than he would wake up soon.

Obito’s body is warm and he stirs awake only minutes later but his eyes are clouded and they don’t have their usual spark and Kakashi starts crying again and _who is the crybaby now?_

But Obito recognises him and he raise a trembling hand to touch his cheek and he wipes away his tears and he gives him a smile, a real smile that Kakashi can’t help to return as he helps Obito to stand up and they both go to Kakashi’s home and they sleep together cuddled against each other like they did just a few month ago and Kakashi can’t help but feeling that maybe he doesn’t hate Obito like he wanted to believe.

* * *

**III. I want you to be safe**

They search for each other not knowing why, the malice between them has completely gone away and both Rin and Minato-sensei noticed and they smile as the whole team is heating ramen with Kushina and they’re happy for once.

But they don’t notice how vulnerable Kakashi is as he tightly grips on Obito’s jacket, head low and broken eyes but Obito does and he waits ‘till the others are gone and he hugs Kakashi in the shadow of a sakura tree and he holds him as well as he takes him home through the rooftops to avoid being seen and again they sleep together, closer that ever and safe but Obito doesn’t sleep as fast as Kakashi does and he looks at the younger boy in his arms and he promises he will never let him go.

They don’t notice how terrified Obito is as they pass near a group of other Uchiha, how they smirk at him with the promise of pain in their eyes but Kakashi does and carefully holds Obito’s hand in his own and when Minato-sensei and Rin leave he sees the Uchiha waiting and he doesn’t care anymore and he start pulling Obito away until they get safely home and this time is his turn to hold Obito as he cries and trembles and he’s afraid of his family that he decides he won’t ever let him go.

* * *

**IV. Maybe it’s love**

It’s only a year later, Kakashi is eleven and Obito is twelve and they’re all chunin now when they decide they are friends and show it to the whole world but maybe they are already something more.

And this time Rin sees how they seek each other comfort and Minato-sensei realizes how his boys have grown as they see Obito and Kakashi sleeping under a tree, Kakashi seated between Obito’s open legs and his back against Obito’s torso and his head on his shoulder while Obito has his arms wrapped around Kakashi’s small frame and they both are at peace and safe and so much in love that they don’t even realize it but even if they never saw it coming Rin and Minato-sensei do and they smile and just cover them in a blanket and they’re happy too.

They noticed how their boys walked hand in hand, fingers intertwined together and chatting happily oblivious to the villagers and shinobi’s glares, how Kakashi actually laughed at something Obito said and how Obito listened to when Kakashi started giving him tips on seemingly everything and how they looked at each other with eyes full of love.

* * *

**V. Perfect mix**

Obito and Kakashi are young but they love each other so much they can’t stay separated no more.

They live together in what once was Kakashi’s empty and cold apartment, now full of colours and warmth and feels like _home_ , and Obito can’t believe the life he’s living as he watches Kakashi smiling in the moment he turns around to ask him what he wants in his ramen.

Kakashi can’t believe it as well, how his crybaby teammate is now living with him in a building that now feels like home and he can’t help but smile as Obito asks him what he wants in his ramen.

They are both happy and in love but none of them ever said the L word and they both worry they’re just imagining it even ass they both snuggle under the covers of a bed made for two and they held each other as they fall asleep.

But then Obito is alone again, one day, and the other Uchiha find him again and they beat him hard as he falls to the ground and Kakashi is not there and Obito prays that it will be over soon as he feels the stinging of kunais against his skin and the pain is too much that darkness welcomes him again.

When he awakes he finds himself in a familiar warm room, bandages carefully applied over his wounds and Kakashi’s worried eyes met his own and Obito decided he needs a confirmation of what he feels right there and he pushes himself up on his elbows and Kakashi’s face is so close he feels his warm breath from under his face mask and Obito knows he won’t regret it.

 _I love you_ he says, more serious than ever and Kakashi is too stunned to answer that he just nods and smiles but Obito understands as he lowers Kakashi’s mask and he kisses him with the innocence of a first kiss and the passion of a carnal need because they both know they stopped being innocent years ago when they put on their forehead protector for the first time.

And Kakashi loves him too, he whispers the words as Obito is leaving a trail of kisses on his body and the other boy kisses him again as he makes him feel the pleasure of the first time and Obito is careful and can’t help wondering just how Kakashi trusts him if he is letting him leading as they are making love on a bed made for two.

Neither of them regrets it, nor during or after, but Obito still felt how Kakashi’s body went tense as they were fully naked and he hoped he’d prepared Kakashi the right way as his erection enters Kakashi’s body and Obito yet again kisses Kakashi and gets him even closer and they kiss again and again and again as Obito length moves inside of Kakashi and they both feel pleasure like they had never felt in their lives, but even if they’re young they already belong to each other and Kakashi marks Obito with scratches on his back and Obito marks Kakashi with kisses and they never want to let go of what they have.

As they fall asleep in each other’s hold, they both dream of a life together as a family and they now they love like nobody ever did.

* * *

**VI. I will come back to you**

Kakashi loves Obito and Obito loves Kakashi and they whisper to each other as Obito is crushed under a rock and Rin is crying as Obito asks her to give Kakashi his blazing red sharingan eye and she complies and she sees how much they love each other that it hurts when she and Kakashi have to leave Obito behind buried under the enemy’s rocks.

But Obito doesn’t die, Madara has saved him and tries to break him into joining his Tsuki no Me plan but Obito doesn’t give up because Kakashi is in Konoha and he could be waiting.

And Kakashi is, back in their shared home that now feels so lonely as he is and covers his new eye that only reminds him of a failure and he cries himself to sleep.

And they both are waiting to meet again, holding on a promise made of love.

* * *

**VII. I’m home**

It’s been three years, Kakashi never stopped grieving and Obito never stopped fighting.

It’s been three years, Kakashi is fourteen and emotionless and Obito is fifteen and finally free.

It’s been three years, Kakashi is stronger and so is Obito and they never stopped loving.

Obito is walking, bare feet against the cold october and dark cape over his scarred body and he starts running as soon as he sees Konoha’s gates and he tells the guards his name before his legs gave up just after seeing silver hair in the distance, a broken voice calling his name with so much hope it hurts and _finally_ he’s again in Kakashi’s arms just in time to avoid falling to the ground.

And Kakashi starts to live again, Obito is in his arms and he doesn’t care about anything else as they kiss after three years even if they know it won’t be the same but that’s okay as long as they’re together.

 _Welcome back_ Kakashi whispers once they get back home, embraced in a bed made for two.

 _I’m home_ Obito answers as they kiss once more because it will never be enough.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE  
> I wrote this when I woke up at like six on a saturday morning so please if you find typos or mistakes tell me that I will correct them.  
> Also I planned on finishing this at point VI instead of VII because of SUSPENCE but then I felt bad and wrote point VII XD  
> I hope someone will like it, and maybe I’ll do some kind of continuation if there are request but if not this is a One-shot.


End file.
